dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spell
A spell is a type of skill that a character can use to cause certain effects during combat. Spell types * Class spell * Elementary spell * Invocation spell * Mastery spell * Special spell See also Category:Spell for a list of all spell pages. Level Each time a character reaches a new level they receive 1 spell point. These spell points are used to boost spells to a higher level, with level 6 being the maximum. * It costs 1 spell point to get a skill from level 1 to level 2. * It costs 2 spell points to get a skill from level 2 to level 3. * It costs 3 spell points to get a skill from level 3 to level 4. * It costs 4 spell points to get a skill from level 4 to level 5. * It costs 5 spell points to get a skill from level 5 to level 6. You cannot boost a spell to the 6th level until your character level is high enough. The formula for class spell is 100 + character level required to first learn the spell. For example, with a spell that you gained when your character reached level 20, your character will need to reach level 120 before you can boost that spell to the 6th level. With the other spell types (see list above) there is no formula but you need to be at least level 100. Characteristics Each spell has several characteristics which affect how the spell can be used and how the spell performs. These characteristics are: Critical hit probability : This is the probability that the spell will be a critical hit. Not all spells have critical hit effects. Failure probability : This is the probability that the spell will be a critical failure. When this occurs, the spell fails to work at all and your turn may end. Not all spells have failure probability. Number of casts per turn : This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn. For most spells, there is no limit. (You are of course limited by the amount of AP you have available.) Number of casts per turn per player : This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn on a particular target. For example, Retreat Arrow can be cast several times in one turn, but only on different targets. For most spells, there is no limit. Number of turns between two casts : This is the number of turns you must wait before casting the spell again. This applies mainly to spells with duration effects. Some spells may only be cast once per battle. For most spells, however, there are no restrictions. Commonly referred to as Cooldown. Modifiable range : Spells with this property can have their range either increased or decreased by equipment and other spells. Spells without this property will always have the same range. Line of Sight : Spells with this property must have a clear line of sight between the caster and the target. Spells without this property will ignore obstacles. Linear : Spells with this property can only be cast in a straight line. An example is the spell Attraction used by Sacriers. Free squares : Spells with this property must target an unoccupied square. This applies primarily to movement spells and summons. Spells without this property may target either an unoccupied square or a square occupied by a player or monster. (It is helpful to be aware of this characteristic with spells like Mistake or Divine Sword that do damage and buff the caster: if you are not close enough to an opponent you can target the spell on an unoccupied square and give yourself the buff.) Area of effect : Spells with this property have an effect on more than one square. Forgetting a spell You can get your spell points back that you have spent on a spell by doing the Otomai Island dungeons or by utilizing the Doploon and Dopple system. If you are under level 30, you can forget a spell by going to the Fairy Sette in Incarnam, in the inn. She will allow you to reset a spell for free. Monster spells Monsters can also cast spells, though some monsters may share class spells, most will have their own individual spells. *a